


Warm and Cozy

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blankets, Colds, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Playing video games, Rain, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata comes down with a cold Komaeda and Nanami decide to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for a friend and decided to upload here too. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the fluffy KomaHinaNami interactions!

Huddled under a blanket on the sofa, Hinata sniffled pathetically with a groan. He could hear the outside rain lashing at the window. The rain had started as just a bit of cold drizzle the previous night, but now it was a freezing downpour. Even if he wasn’t sick Hinata couldn’t leave the house, at least not without getting soaked.

Hinata rolled over to his side, grumbling under his breath. He reached out and pulled a tissue from the box next to him to blow his nose.

Komaeda was sitting in the armchair at the other side of the room. He had wrapped himself up completely, covered up so that only his eyes and fluffy white hair were visible. He seemed content, relaxed enough to fall asleep.

“Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda caught his gaze, his voice slightly muffled. “Oh, would you like something to drink? Or something to eat?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Hinata said quickly and turned his head towards the floor. Nanami was lying on the carpet, resting her elbows on a pillow as she played her video game. Her eyes were on the console, pure concentration etched onto her face. Komaeda had gently placed a few blankets on top of her, but she was so engrossed in her game that she hadn’t reacted at all. Hinata wondered if she had even noticed the blankets.

Hinata was supposed to go out with them that day, but when he woke up feeling absolutely awful he had to cancel that plan. While he felt guilty cancelling so last minute, a part of him felt relieved: he wouldn’t have to go out in the cold rain. He had tried to push that thought to the back of his mind and go back to sleep.

He hadn’t expected Komaeda and Nanami to show up on his doorstep, completely drenched and shivering slightly. Annoyance at having to get up quickly turned to surprise and confusion, and Hinata let them in before they even said why they were there.

Komaeda explained through chattering teeth: since Hinata was sick, they both decided to visit to take care of him and keep him company. They had brought more blankets, pillows, medicine, and tissue boxes than Hinata really needed. Though Hinata was pretty sure they were overdoing it, he had to admit he felt kind of happy that they came to see him.

Now they were all wrapped up in blankets, the only constant sound in the room being the rain hitting the window and the noises from Nanami’s game. After a jingle saying Nanami had completed another level with a perfect score, she pushed herself up and spoke.

“Hey, Hinata-kun, Komaeda-kun,” Nanami said, looking up at the two of them. “I’ve brought another game and a few controllers. Would you like to play it? It could be fun. …I think.”

And so Hinata found himself squeezed between Komaeda and Nanami on the sofa, each bundled in their individual blankets. Hinata held onto his controller clumsily, not entirely sure what he should be doing. Maybe it was the fact he was playing against a guy with insane luck and a skilled gamer, but somehow he knew this was going to end badly for him.

He was right. Hinata was pretty sure he could never win against the two of them. There might have been a chance against one of them: Komaeda either won or came dead last, and Hinata was pretty sure Nanami was going easy on him, possibly out of pity. But together, the two of them were an unstoppable force. There was no hope of him winning.

After losing five times in a row, Hinata set his controller down with a sigh. Komaeda laughed quietly.

“Ahaha! Wow, Hinata-kun, you’re pretty bad at this,” Komaeda said lightly. Hinata glared at him.

“I think you’re doing pretty well, Hinata-kun.” Nanami smiled.

“…No you don’t.”

“Well, maybe not,” Nanami said, “but that doesn’t matter. Playing games is about having fun. You shouldn’t have to focus on winning.”

After that, Hinata found he enjoyed watching Komaeda and Nanami play against each other much more than actually taking part. It was quite a sight: gaming talent vs genuine luck. The amount of times they finished in a perfect tie was almost amazing.

Perhaps it was because of his cold, or maybe it was the warmth of the room and his blanket, but as hours passed Hinata found he was having an increasing amount of trouble keeping his eyes open. Even watching Komaeda and Nanami’s game competition wasn’t enough to keep him awake. Just as Hinata was ready to stop resisting and fall asleep, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He blinked and looked down.

Nanami had her cheek pressed against his shoulder, eyes closed, snoring softly. She must have fallen asleep at some point, and, despite the alarm flooding Hinata’s mind, one of his first thoughts upon seeing her sleeping face was that she looked very cute.

He looked away, his face a little red, wondering if he should wake her up, and saw Komaeda. Head drooping, it seemed that Komaeda had fallen asleep as well.

As Hinata watched him, he saw Komaeda slump to the side. Hinata didn’t stop this and let Komaeda drop onto his other shoulder. Peaceful face framed by his soft hair, Hinata couldn’t help but think that Komaeda looked kind of cute as well.

Friends sleeping at either side of him, Hinata sighed and finally let his eyes close.

Outside the warm room, the last few drops of rain fell.


End file.
